Food mixers are present in most kitchens. Many food mixers include a revolving planetary element that has a rotating beater shaft with which an attachment such as a wire whisk can be engaged, with the attachment revolving with the planetary element as well as rotating with the shaft. As the planetary element revolves and the attachment rotates, the attachment moves through food constituents in a bowl placed under the planetary element to mix, beat, or otherwise process the food constituents.
As recognized by the present invention, during the mixing process it is common for some of the food to stick to the side of the bowl and remain there. This requires that the cook stop the food mixer and scrape food from the side of the bowl back into the mixing region. This is inconvenient.
To the extent that attachments for food mixers have been provided to automatically scrape food from the side of a bowl, they typically suffer from the drawback of requiring a person to screw the attachment into a portion of the food mixer. This also is inconvenient, because it requires a person who may be unfamiliar with fasteners and screwdrivers to undertake installation, and moreover because it requires a modification to the food mixer, specifically, the provision of additional fastener receptacles in the food mixer.
Having made the critical recognitions above, the invention below is provided.